The Magic Number on Facebook
by KTEW
Summary: My story The Magic Number, adapted to Facebook. Completely insane and makes absolutely no sense if you don't read the story, but relatively funny if you do!
1. Before School

****AN: So this is a FB adaption of my story, The Magic Number. It won't really make sense without reading that, but it's kinda funny if you do. Each chapter covers an arc (which is normally a week, but this arc is before school on the first day, covering chapters 1-5) and is broken up between chapters/breaks within chapters.****

* * *

><p><strong>Matheus Fernandes<strong> is now friends with **Ellis Wylie**

**Matheus Fernandes** hates his mother .

**Ellis Wylie** likes this

**Mariana Fernandes: **Voce tem que ir para a escola!

**Matheus Fernandes: **Assim? Voce nao teve que me arrasta para fora da cama!

**Ellis Wylie: **What the fuck? o_O

**Matheus Fernandes: **Don't ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Matheus Fernandes: <strong>I'm fourteen, people!

**Ellis Wylie **is feeling surprisingly badass for a ten year old _

**Matheus Fernandes: **Thank you… Again…

**Ellis Wylie: **Dude, you need to learn to stand up for yourself.

**Matheus Fernandes: **Yeah, I know. .

**Matheus Fernandes** is a terrible flirt

**Ellis Wylie** likes this

**Ellis Wylie: **Why doesn't this surprise me? And who the hell did you try to flirt with?

**Matheus Fernandes: **Shut up.

**Ellis Wylie: **It doesn't seem like we just met, does it? XD

**Matheus Fernandes: **True, true…

* * *

><p><strong>Cameron Mitchell <strong>is wondering who the heck that girl is

**Damian McGinty: **What girl?

**Cameron Mitchell: **I'll tell you later.

**Cameron Mitchell **is now friends with **Hannah McIalwain**

**Cameron Mitchell** hates stereotypes and slushies

**Damian McGinty **and **Hannah McIalwain** like this

**Hannah McIalwain: **Don't we all?

**Cameron Mitchell: **Fair enough.

**Cameron Mitchell: **The girls' bathroom? Really?

**Hannah McIalwain: **You have no room to complain!

**Cameron Mitchell: **My hair… Dear God…

**Hannah McIalwain** likes this

**Hannah McIalwain: **XD Oh, this is fun.

**Hannah McIalwain: ***starts humming the Mission Impossible theme*

**Cameron Mitchell: **It's a school hallway, Hannah.

**Hannah McIalwain: **You're such a downer!

**Cameron Mitchell: **So I've been told.

**Hannah McIalwain: **Mm, cherry! My favorite! ^^

**Cameron Mitchell: **Well, that's one way to look at it.

**Hannah McIalwain: **Dude, perk up! C'mon! You have to (eh heh hem) _loooooooooook on the briiiiiiiiiiiiiiight siiiiiiiiiiiiiiide_

**Cameron Mitchell:** Oh, God. OTL

* * *

><p><strong>Marissa Von Bleicken <strong>senses a disturbance…

**Emily Vasquez: **This isn't a sci-fi movie!

**Marissa Von Bleicken: **Shhhhh!

**Marissa Von Bleicken **is now friends with **Alex Newell**

**Marissa Von Bleicken: **Marcus Karofsky is a jerk.

**Alex Newell, Bryce Vine, Emily Vaquez, **and two otherslike this

**Marissa Von Bleicken: **You sure you're okay?

**Alex Newell: **Positive, m'dear.

**Marissa Von Bleicken: **By the way, good luck.

**Alex Newell: **With what?

**Alex Newell: **Hello? Marissa?

* * *

><p><strong>Damian McGinty<strong> is now friends with **Lindsay Pearce**

**Damian McGinty: **Note to self: look where you're going.

**Lindsay Pearce **likes this

**Lindsay Pearce: **Yes, or else you might crash into an innocent bystander.

**Damian McGinty: **Do I know you from somewhere?

**Lindsay Pearce: **I don't think so…

**Damian McGinty: **Weird… Well, in any case, I apologize. Again.

**Lindsay Pearce: **It's fine.

**Damian McGinty: **Alright, good. See you around?

**Lindsay Pearce: **I suppose…

* * *

><p><strong>McKynleigh Abraham<strong> is trying not to look like a nerd

**Ellis Wylie **likes this

**Ellis Wylie: **Um…

**McKynleigh Abraham: **Don't. Just don't.

**Samuel Larsen** is trying not to look suspicious

**McKynleigh Abraham: **Dude. It's fine.

**Samuel Larsen:** Thank you…

**Samuel Larsen** is now friends with **McKynleigh Abraham**

**McKynleigh Abraham: **Note to self: never close your fist around a cigarette or anything similar.

**Samuel Larsen **and **Bryce Vine **like this

**McKynleigh Abraham: **Not that I've done it!

**Bryce Vine: **Right…

**McKynleigh Abraham: **Shut up. . Seriously, it looks like it hurts.

**Bryce Vine:** It does.

**Samuel Larsen **likes this

**Samuel Larsen:** Hey, who's Bryce?

**McKynleigh Abraham: **I'll explain later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Feedback... I need feedback... Should I continue or not?<strong>


	2. 1st Period

****AN: So this covers the second arc, 1st period (chapters 6-10). It includes a few OCs, which will be confusing until I get a couple more chapters up.****

* * *

><p><strong>Marissa Von Bleicken<strong> is trying to convince herself that getting up and walking across the room to ask a girl if she knows her is not a good idea

**Bryce Ross-Johnson** and **Emily Vasquez **like this

**Marissa Von Bleicken:** Bryce, you changed your last name again?

**Bryce Ross-Johnson:** So? Artists do it all the time.

**Samuel Larsen,** **Cinnamon Akamori, Honey Gilong, Flower Knight, **and 3 others like this

**Bryce Ross-Johnson: **Who the heck…?

**Marissa Von Bleicken: **Seriously, why are you here?

**Bryce Ross-Johnson: **Well, I don't exactly wanna be on the _news crew_!

**Marissa Von Bleicken:** Go away. Go. Shoo. People in this class should at least have some appreciation of art.

**Samuel Larsen** and **Cinnamon Akamori **like this

**Marissa Von Bleicken **is now friends with **Samuel Larsen**

**Marissa Von Bleicken: **Ms. Justice is weird…

**Samuel Larsen** and **Bryce Ross-Johnson** like this

**Ellis Wylie: **You don't know what weird is, Mars.

**Bryce Ross-Johnson: **I do. It's you.

**Ellis Wylie:** Why, thank you.

**McKynleigh Abraham, Marissa Von Bleicken, Bryce Ross-Johnson, **and **Matheus Fernandes** like this

**Marissa Von Bleicken** is contemplating her love of Green Day

**Samuel Larsen** likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Ellis Wylie<strong> is now friends with **Emily Vasquez** and **Granyt Nichols**

**Ellis Wylie** is a sad little freshie

**Granyt Nichols: **Why? :(

**Ellis Wylie:** Because I'm the only freshman in this class?

**Emily Vasquez: **So? You have us! ;D

**Granyt Nichols** likes this

**Ellis Wylie: **Dear God…

**Ellis Wylie: **Hang on, your name is _Granyt Nichols_?

**Emily Vasquez, Marissa Von Bleicken, Cinnamon Akamori**, and 2 other people like this

**Granyt Nichols: **Yeah…

**Ellis Wylie: **Right…

**Granyt Nichols: **What? What's wrong with it?

**Emily Vasquez: **Granyt, hon, I'll explain later.

**Granyt Nichols: **Okay…

* * *

><p><strong>Cameron Mitchell<strong> is now friends with **Matheus Fernandes**

**Cameron Mitchell** finds height differences annoying

**Matheus Fernandes** likes this

**Matheus Fernandes: **Hey, wait a second!

**Cameron Mitchell: **No offense!

**Damian McGinty: **Cameron, what did you do?

**Cameron Mitchell:** Nothing!

* * *

><p><strong>Flower Knight:<strong> You peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeople are all insaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaane…

**Honey Gilong:** How much coffee have you had?

**Flower Knight:** About seven cups… I wanna go back to bed.

**Cinnamon Akamori: **DON'T.

**Honey Gilong:** Just two pots. Just get to two pots and you'll be fine.

**Flower Knight: **Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine…

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah McIalwain<strong> is now friends with **Damian McGinty**

**Hannah McIalwain** loves accents

**Damian McGinty **and **Cameron Mitchell ** like this

**Hannah McIalwain:** Hey, Damian, why were you sitting all by yourself, anyway?

**Damian McGinty: **I don't know anyone…

**Hannah McIalwain: **Aww, are you really that shy?

**Cameron Mitchell **likes this

**Damian McGinty: **Wha- No!

**Hannah McIalwain: **Awww! So cute! ^^

**Damian McGinty: ***blush*

**Damian McGinty** is sadly proud to say that he now has two friends

**Hannah McIalwain **and **Cameron Mitchell** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Alex Newell<strong> is now friends with **Lindsay Pearce**

**Alex Newell** is trying to fit in

**Lindsay Pearce** and **Marissa Von Bleicken** like this

**Lindsay Pearce:** Is it weird that we met because we were fighting to do so?

**Alex Newell:** A bit, yes.

**Lindsay Pearce: **Okay, then.

**Alex Newell** and **Damian McGinty **like this

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this is all I have. *dramatic British accent* To continue or not to continue, that is the- *normal voice* Alright, I'm done. ^^;<strong>


End file.
